Kotor: Beginnings
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: KotOR: Revan and Bastila, the Academy’s two most prestigious Jedi padawans at the beginning of their relationship.
1. Challenge

Summary: Just a little fic including the Academy's two most prestigious Jedi padawans, Bastila Shan and Revan at the beginning of their relationship. No spoilers, completely AU...I think 0.o lol

A/N: Review if you read it please, I wanna know what you thought of it, that way I can make improvements :)

>>

"You know, if you tried to concentrate any harder, I'm pretty sure that you'd blow your pretty little head clear off."

The young girl turned around, glaring at the boy. "Quiet you, I need to concentrate if I'm ever going to get this stone slab across the room." She paused, taking the time to calm her self and prepare for her next attempt. "So either be quiet and let me focus, or you can go chase a Bantha off a cliff for all I care."

The young boy smirked. "Alright then Bastila, don't say I didn't warn you."

He smiled and leaned on the doorframe, and watched the young girl intently.

She ignored him, turned around, and continued concentrating.

She finally lifted the large stone tabulate three inches from the ground, but couldn't reach her goal. She was unable to move it across the room. The strain was too much for her, and the stone tablet met the stone and dirt of the Jedi enclave with a rather loud BOOM. She gasped, panting heavily and groaned. This was her third try and she still was unable to complete the task Master Vrook had given her. She was getting frustrated, and him being here didn't help her much either.

The young boy smirked and took it as his cue to help her when he heard her frustrated groan, followed by a rather loud yell. He calmly went over to her, and sat down right beside her. She glared at him, but made no attempt to push him away.

He smiled again. "Watch this Bast."

He stuck out his left hand, opened palm facing the giant rock, a look of pure concentration and focus replacing the silly grin he had on just moments before. He was slowly able to lift the giant stone tabulate a good five inches from the ground before maneuvering it to the destination he needed to get it to.

As the stone tabulate was gently placed down on the floor on the other side of the room, he turned his head to his right and looked the annoyed padawan in the eye. He smiled triumphantly, giving her a teasing smirk.

That was idiotic of him to do. The simple gesture had set the young girl off; she had had enough and didn't want to take anymore of his childish acts and his boasting.

"Oooh! Why do you have to be such a SHOWOFF Revan" She practically screamed at him. "Grr…Just what are you doing here anyways?"

He just looked at her, a blank expression on her face.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be? Anything else to do rather then annoy me"

He gave her a bright smile. "Nope."

Suddenly, his face changed, becoming more serious. "Master Vandar sent me here to help you with your training." He grinned, the look of seriousness he just had disappeared as quickly as it had came, replacing it in it's place was a look Bastila had seen too often. The look of an immature and annoying, yet caring Jedi.

She raised eyebrow and sent him a look that said 'you better tell me everything…or else'.

He groaned. "Oh alright, ruin my fun why don't you…" He stuck his tongue out at her.

It was her turn to groan. "Why must you be so _childish_ Revan?" She asked, shaking her head.

"He also said that you _could _help me with my training as well." He said muttered quietly, looking away.

Bastila smiled happily. "So you _do _need my help eh Revan?" She teased him, and smiled even more when she was rewarded with a loud groan from the proud padawan.

"Fine, then _Princess_." He responded by calling her by the nickname he had given her ever since they were little. The nickname she absolutely had _hated_ with a vengeance.

After he had said that, he looked at her to see how she would respond. He half expected her to force push the large stone tabulate on top of him, flattening him out like Banta poo doo. He smirked inwardly when he remembered that she couldn't even lift the training device over three inches above the ground let alone be able to drag it from across the room were it currently laid and lift it over his five foot seven height.

To his surprise, she didn't do anything, just glared at him. He could tell that she was busy scheming something…

"Force, if she had it her way…He thought. "I'd be as bald as Malak…"

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought and unconsciously ran his hand through his long brown locks before he spoke up again.

"So Bast," He chuckled nervously. "Care to join me in the sparring room?" He asked, flashing her a goofy grin.

She was still glared at the young padawan, but her features hadsoftened up.

"So typical of Revan" She thought. "One minute annoying the Force out of me, and the next turning on his charm so that I can't even stay _mad _at him." She looked at him and saw that he was offering his arm for her to take, probably so that he could escort her to the sparring room. She groaned.

"I don't like him…"

She pushed his arm away and headed towards the door.

"I don't like you…" She said glaring at him.

He could tell that she was just saying that to hurt him, but it didn't work. Through the twinkle in her eyes, he could tell that she actually _enjoyed_ his company and their 'conversations' if you could even call them that. Force, she could even tolerate his quirkiness, and _that_ was saying something.

"I like you too." He retorted, smiling at her confused look before her face scrunched up in irritation when she found out that she wasn't able provoke him.

It surprised him. Apart from Malak, Bastila was someone he could talk to, someone he could joke around with though sometimes with painful results. She was someone he had known almost all his life.

He had met her when he was nine and she was six. He had immediately felt sorry for her and could relate to her situation. He was taken away from his parents at a young age too, and he still missed them, his mother especially. She warmed up to him immediately and stopped crying, amazing the two Jedi Masters who were trying to calm her. They became good friends and here they were now, nine years later, both extremely powerful and talented padawans, destined to do great things, or so that was what their Masters had said.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Bastila's annoyed voice, echoing from the halls. "Are you going to be coming with me anytime soon Revan? Honestly, I think your getting too old for this, or are you just afraid that I might beat you?" She asked, her tone challenging him.

"Again." She added, knowing that he couldn't refuse, he was just simply too proud…She was right.

He _was_ going to simply ignore her little remarks but somethinghe _couldn't_ ignore what she had just said. His pride was too great.  
He smirked, accepting the 'unofficial' challenge and retorted in a cocky tone. "Alright then, but don't forget who was the slow one…even _with_ the help of the Force I still managed to get ahead of you. He added _"Princess."_ In the most obnoxious tone he could muster.

That did it.

Revan was close to the door when he was pushed by an invisible force and fell face down onto the hard earth.

"Ow…" He said out loud, though the ground muffled his voice. "That hurt Bastila…" He groaned at the slight pain as he rolled over to lie on his back. He looked up expection to see the clear Dantooine sky, but instead found the young padawan standing above him, giving him a look of satisfaction. "But it was worth it." He grinned; smiling even more when he saw the look of satisfaction quickly turn to a look of pure annoyance.

"Come on Revan," She said as she helped him off the floor and back onto his feet. "Time for you to lose."

He smiled.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" He asked as the two walked towards the door, Bastila in front.

She turned her head back to look at him and smiled.

"Yes actually," She said, smirking. "Yes it is…"

"Alright." He replied, giving her a smile of his own.

"You know the drill…"

"Yes, yes, I know, Loser cleans the Winner's boots for a week." He groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of your boots being so shiny?"

"Nope." She grinned. "Unless you want to make it more interesting?" She asked as they continued walking towards the training room.

Revan nodded.

"Ok, how about…Loser has to do anything the Winner tells them to for a whole day?"

He thought about it. "If I win, I could have her go around the Academy saying sorry to everyone for being a stuck up princess…Malak would certainly get a laugh out of _that_…" He wasn't going to lose. He had to win this time, just to keep Bastila from boasting about the one thing that she was better then him at...Besides, if he _did_ lose, he'd have to listen to _her_ for a day and do whatever she told him to do. He'd rather have to kiss a wookie. Knowing Bastila, that'd probably be something she _would_ make him do... He wouldn't lose.

He smirked evilly at her.

"Your on."

>>

A/N: What'd you think? Don't forget to review!

To be continued?


	2. The Dual

I changed Malak's age so chapter three would work. Chapter three will be comming out in the next couple of days, so stay tuned!

The Disclaimer I forgot to add in the first chapter (as if people would actually have believe that I owned Star Wars even without this…) ahem anyways, Star wars and Kotor are not mine. I sadly enough own nothing.

Oh yeah, everything that's happening is before the Mandalorian wars, just to let you know xP.

Sith Lord Darth Revan: Goku eh? hmm...so technically Revan would be a Vegeto huh? Or Gogeta? lol

Dark Fury: lol yep, I think the game would be cool if they actually _did _grow up together and be best friends…but that's just me xP

Sith Lord Darth Saboteur: Well, don't think there will be...can't think of any thing that would bring them into this...but if you have any ideas I'll be glad to listen :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 2

>>

She closed her eyes and calmed her self. She could here the footsteps…her enemy was near.  
It was all going to be over soon, and she was ready for him this time. He was winning, but only by one. The score was two to three…it would be easy for her to catch up as long as she won this round. If she didn't…well, let's just say that she would never hear the end of it, not to mention the evils that he would make her endure for a whole day. She had to admit, he was doing _much_ better then the last time they had dueled. She had actually broken a sweat this time…she had to win.

She stopped her thoughts the second she realized that something was wrong. The whole place had gone silent. Everything was quiet and not a sound was heard from within the room…it was a little _too_ quiet for her liking…

When she heard the sound of another lightsaber ignite, she gripped her ignited lightsaber even tighter in her nervous hand. She concentrated on the footsteps that were getting closer, preparing to face to force of the blow that was sure to hit her at any moment.

But it never came.

Instead, she heard the loud BANG of something heavy hitting the floor…hard.

She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, trying to find the origin of the loud sound that had disturbed the peaceful silence that had been within the room.

When she found the cause of the disturbance she groaned inwardly, "What an idiot…By the Force I swear that he's just about as bright as a Bantha."

Lying face down in front of her was the unmistakable form of Revan, groaning and moaning; Complaining about how the resting bench shouldn't have been placed like that, the edges sticking out just enough for anyone to trip on.

"Perhaps your rather large ego and arrogant pride blinded you from it?" She mused silently to herself, wondering if that really _was_ the case.

Anyone who had had their eyes open would have seen the edges sticking out, it was just _that_ obvious. She was even willing to bet that _Malak_ would have noticed, and _that _was certainly saying something of Revan's level of hard-headedness."

Rolling her eyes, she proceeded toward him.

"Exactly how do expect to beat me like _that_? She asked smugly, knowing that she had won this round no matter what he said.

"It was an accident…" He muttered in a small voice, trying to defend himself. He adverted his gaze from the padawan that was leaning over him. He could tell that she was really struggling not to burst out laughing as her face turned a light shade of red.

"That _certainly _would be _most_ un-Jedi like of padawan Shan." He mocked within the safeties of his mind. Bastila would certainly give him a long lecture on howhe should show more respect towards the Jedi masters and that such thoughts were that of the dark side...  
"How would simple _jokes_ be that of the Dark Side?" He had always wondered. He came to the easy conclusion that Bastila was simply, neurotic.

He directed his gaze upward to the temple's detailed covering and proceeded to pretend to be highly interested in the same designs he had seen at least a thousand times before. He was too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

Revan didn't move from the spot where he sat, staring at the ceiling. He was too busy brooding.

"How could I not have seen _that_?" He mentally yelled at himself. He had been too busy scheming of a way to catch Bastila off guard yet again, ensuring his victory. Instead of paying attention to where he was going, he was playing out the vision of his soon to be success within his mind and hadn't noticed the edge of the bench that was protruding from the ground, exposed. Practically out there just waiting for him to trip on…

One minute he was rushing head on at the unsuspecting (or so he thought) padawan, as quick and as stealthily as a skilled assassin, ready to win Bastila's little challenge and to wipe the taunting smirk off her smug little face. He had been only a few feet away from her, a distance which he could easily force jump when he felt his right leg hit the edge of the Force forsaken bench. The next thing he knew he was lying face down once again on the cold hard floor for the second time in the same day…

"_That kind of recklessness could get a you killed young padawan, focus on the task at hand, do not be blinded by your impudence, it will be your downfall…"_ He could almost hear Master Vandar scold within his mind.

He groaned. His head was slightly pounding from the impact, but also because he knew that he'd never live this down. Bastila was sure to remind him of this incident until the end of his days…He had given her even more ammunition to use against him. He felt like force pushing himself off a high cliff right now, but unfortunately Dantooine did not have any. He sighed. "Maybe I could go hug a Kath hound…" He mused, still sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Well now Revan, looks like we're even…"  
That snapped him out of his brooding, just like she knew it would.

"But wha- " He started to protest, shooting up from the ground to look her in the eyes. But the glare she was giving him gave him the sense not to argue. Besides, he had lost fairly. It had been his own fault for giving his position away to the enemy, and therefore had 'died.' It wasn't fair in _his_ mind, but to anyone who had just witnessed this embarrassing event, Bastila had won. There was no use whining about it now…

The look on Bastila's face told him that she had been determined to win this round, and what Bastila wanted, she usually got. "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way…"

He smiled innocently at Bastila, who in turn just gave him a confused look.

"What's he planning _now_?" She thought.

"Alright, lets do this." He said suddenly, his eyes springing to life as he smiled evilly. "No holding back princess Bastie, but I'm going to win, just to let you know of course."

Bastila's smile equaled Revan's own as she gripped her lightsaber tightly in both hands, and retorted at his little comment.

"_Of course…"_ She mocked, rolling her eyes at him.

Revan smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm going to win…"

Both padawans got into their own unique fighting stances and faced each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

The room was silent, nothing moved.

They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity to Revan until the hiss and hum of Bastila's ignited saber broke the silence, his own igniting a split second later.

He hit hard and fast, using his strength and power as an advantage over her, however Bastila had it where it counted. Her strength in the force, skill, and quick thinking allowed her to hold her own against him. Proving to be a formidable opponent for him indeed.

"How else was she able to beat me all those times?" He mused silently. He'd never admit it, but he actually looked up to Bastila. At times he wondered how she could be so strong and collected, (thought sometimes worrying more then even an average Master would). She was a great example of a future Jedi, something that he was far from. Perhaps he needed her more then he thought…

His movements and attacks were more accurate, and better thought out then the last time they had sparred. He was right, he really wasn't holding back, and neither would she.

She rushed at him, both hands gripping her lightsaber tightly. The blade was raised above her head. He was able to jump backward and out of the way as she swung down, cutting air. The sabers were set on low intensity, therefore wouldn't cause any damage to him if she had been able to strike him, however it would have hurt like hell.

She brought her blade down at him again, but this time he was ready. His own lightsaber blocked the attack easily. He smiled. "Nice try Bast, you almost got me that time."  
He brought his lightsaber up to his head. Heswung at her, as she had to him, and their fight continued on...

>>

His attacks though powerful, were not too clearly thought out anymore... He was getting impatient.  
"_Another _flaw of his..." Bastila groaned inwardly.  
Now it was easy for her to get the upper hand. She forced pushed him and sent him flying through the air. Assuming that she had won, she was surprised when she saw Revan do a back flip in mid-air and land gracefully on his feet, going back into his fighting stance and waited for her to make the first move. He smirked.

"How did he…" She thought, shocked at how much Revan had improved since their last sparring match. Usually, she would have beaten him in a couple of moves; She was getting tired, but she would never let him have the pleasure of knowing. She fought on, using every thing she could.

>>

She and Revan dueled endlessly, until both padawans were both covered and sweat and panting heavily, gasping for air.

"Getting tired Basty?" Revan asked, smirking although evidence of exhaustion was clear on his face.

Bastila smiled back and managed to pant out. "Course not Reven, I'm just getting started."

He smiled. "Good."

They continued their duel, the sounds of sabers clashing could be heard through out the Jedi enclave, slowly into sunset…

>>

Bastila hit the floor hard on her back, her lightsaber knocked out of her hands upon impact. She has her right knee pulled up to her chest. Revan crouched over her, holding himself up with his arms and smirked at her. She used her leg to throw Revan over her head. He flipped backwards and landed flat on his back, a small groan escaped from him. Bastila a kick-up, bringing her up to a standing position, andused the Force to call back her lightsaber. She spung around to face Revan as he got up to his feet. He hesitated for a moment beforehe swung his lightsaber at her, which she easily blocked with her own. She came up behind him, and he turned around to face her.

He tried to Force push her, but she dogged it and flew into a half-spinning in-to-out crescent kick. Revan managed to avoid it, but gets knocked off his feetas Bastilacontinued spinning downwards with a back leg sweep, sending him to the floor. She scrambled to grab her lightsaber, which had fallen out of her hands yet again and rolls towards the fallen Revan. She comes up straddling him at the waist and plunges the long, bright lightsaber (set on stun of course) at his chest, stopping just before the tip of it actually touched his padawan robes.

"Gotcha!" Bastila cried triumphantly. She had been able to finally out smart Revan after hours of endless sparring. She was the victor of their little match. She smiled evilly as she basked in her victory. "Oh the possibilities…"

"Uhh! That hurt…" He smirked, a goofy grin lit up his face, as he grimaced at the mock pain.

Bastila smiled. "Satisfied?" She stuck her toungue out at him. "I won."

Revan looked up at her, and gave her a half smile.  
Slowly his grin diminished, replaced by a look of seriousness, as he realized something very important…

She was still sitting on top of him, straddling his waist.

She watched as Revan's expression became dark, clouded as he stared at her.

"What's he do-" Before she was able to finish that thought, her entire body froze when it finally dawned to her what position they were in. But what caused her to _completely _freeze up in both mind _and_ body was when she saw Revan slowly leaned up towards her,the blank expression still on his face. She couldn't move, frozen on the spot by his intense gaze. She didn't know why, but her own headleaned down, involuntarily, as if something was pushing them together, until their lips were only a few centimeters apart…

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming towards the room snapped the two back to reality. Bastila jumped up hastily, leaving a still stunned Revan stillon the floor.

Masters Vrook and Vandar walked in.

"Good evening young padawans, I take it your training has gone well?" Master Vandar asked, looking at the exhausted padawans.

"Yes Master." Replied Revan, as he stood up and brushed himself off. "We have had quite the work out…"

"Good, Revan." Master Vrook said. "I trust you have helped my young padawan in her trainings?"

"Yes Master."

"Good," The Master smiled. "Come Bastila, it's getting late we shall continue your studies tomorrow." He looked at Revan, giving him a nod, and to Master Vandar as well before he proceeded back out the door. Revan tried to speak to Bastila,reguarding towhat had almost happened between them, but the flustered padawan simply rushed past him, keeping her head down, as she followed her Master out the door…

She avoided him for the rest of the night.

>>

"Revan!" exclaimed Malak, snapping the young padawan out of his thoughts.

He turned around and saw the young Jedi knight heading towards him.

"So!" Malak exclaimed, putting his arm around Revan. "Tell me, did Miss high and mighty beat you?"

Revan didn't answer. He had gone back to his thoughts as soon as he found out that it had been Malak calling him. He didn't have time for the big wookie right now; he had bigger things to think about…

What had caused him to do it? Something had drawn him to her…but he didn't know what. He sighed. These feelings were new to him, and right now he didn't want to think about them. He groaned in frustration. Right now, he needed to do anything _but_ think about Bastila Shan…

"What?" Revan mumbled

"Who won?" Malak asked again.

"I'm…I'm not sure actually…" He avoided actually answering the question.  
Before the 'accident' where he briefly lost his mind (At least that's what he was telling himself) Bastila indeed had won, four to three, but he wasn't about to let Malak know…

"Well, at least now you won't have to do every idiotic thing Bastila tells you to…"

"Hey!" He snapped, "What makes you think _I_ lost…"

"Oh Force, your joking right Revan?" Malak asked, raising an eyebrow and practically bursted out laughing.

He glared at him. If only looks could kill...  
"Did you even _have_ a reason for coming here Malak, other then of course to annoy the Force out of me?"

"Can't coming here to visit my old friend be reason enough?" Malak asked smiling.  
Revan smiled back. "Course not, but really, why _did_ you come?"

"Master Vandar said something about starting your 'journy to knighthood'…"

"What!" Revan asked, shocked. "But…I'm still only eighteen years…that's far too young for any Knight. Look at _you _Malak. Your twenty-six, and you yourself have just made it to the rank of Knight…"

"Don't worry Revan." Malak reassured him. "Master Vandar believes you to be ready…"  
"You will be leaving with him to Onderon first thing in the morning."

Revan couldn't believe it. He was well on his way to Knighthood…but he was leaving first thing tomorrow morning. He wouldn't get the chance to talk to Bastila about what had happened, nor would he even be able to say goodbye to her…

Revan sighed sadly. He didn't know how long this training will take him, but he promised himself that he'd come back soon. "Come on Rev, Master Vandar has requested your presence."Malak said. "Lets go, wouldn't want to keep them waiting..." He laughed.  
With that, Revan and Malak walked out of his chambers and the two headed towards the council's.

"I'll just have to talk to her when I get back..." Revan sighed.  
Little did he know it would be close to four years until he would finally see the face of Bastila Shan again...

>>  
Thanks so much too…

Armiena  
DarkFury  
nightshadeviper  
Ranger000  
KotorFan  
Tinuviel Undomiel

Also, the first Ewok Jedi ever... Jedi Master Ewok Shelly! and Wookie Woolie were also helpful. (my friends who I promised would be in my fic. Even though they didn't help me with this, they helped me in school...so there you go guys xP)

Couldn't have done this chapter without your help, you guys are awesome:)  
Oh, and I also got the idea from Helpless, the episode of Buffy, so I'm giving credit where credit is due.

A/N: Sorry If this chapters sorta crappy… I finished this at three in the morning and plus this was my first time writing fighting scenes and stuff…so yeah; I'll come back and make changes in the future. Only about one or two chapters left for this. This took a long time because I was busy reading it and looking for mistakes(don't think I got them all xP) Man, I needa Beta -.- Well, thanks for reading, be sure to review!

Until next time…


	3. Return of Revan

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 3: Return of Revan

>>

The young and eager Jedi jumped off the ship while it was still in the air, about a good ten feet, and landed feet first with an "Oomph," a bright smile on his face. He quickly rushed past his Master, forgetting his etiquette and training in all his excitement.

His Master had on an amused grin and was slightly shaking his head, as he watched his young padawan gallop towards the destination he had his heart set on even before they had left the planet Onderon.

The young man had almost reached the Enclave's entrance before he finally became fully aware of what he had just done and quickly rushed back to his tiny, yet powerful Jedi teacher.

"I'm sorry Master Vandar…I…umm…perhaps," The Padawan stuttered as he bowed, struggling to get the words out, panting from the short run.

"Maybe…can I perhaps go and reunite with my friends Master? I have not seen them for quite some time now…close to four yearsto be correct actually." They young man said, his eyes pleading.  
"I mean…we don't have to leave just yet right…?" Hope sparkled within his eyes. "We have _at least_ a day for rest before the end of my trainings and the ceremony…right Master?"

The Jedi Master chuckled inwardly.

"He is still the same young boy I met those eighteen years ago, innocent and so young at heart." He looked the young man over.  
Standing at a towering (at least to him) six foot seven, young Revan had certainly become one of the most gifted and talented Jedi he had ever met. He could see him doing great things in his future. At only twenty-two years of life, the young man was to advance onto the next stage of his Jedi training while others his age were not half as gifted as him. They could barely wield a lightsaber let alone use it with such technique and skill as he could. Tomorrow, Revan would enter the trials as a padawan, but emerge as a Jedi Knight. He smiled.  
"Of course young padawan…"

He bowed quickly, showing his respect and dashed towards the entrance of the Jedi Enclave as fast as he could. There had been only one thing on his mind as they were nearing the planet, and that had been of her. He needed to find her, to tell her…

He entered the Enclave but now his sprint had slowed down to a walk as he took the time to just simply remember. To reminisce the long hours and days he had spent his childhood within these walls. He hadn't noticed how much he had missed this place. It had been his childhood home.

He continued walking, turning his head backwards to look behind him, and ran straight into the Jedi in front of him.

Revan quickly bowed when he heard the 'oomph' escape from the mouth of the other Jedi.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the thing he was most used to do whenever he made a mistake.

"I…I'm sorry Master Jedi." He said sincerely, not averting his gaze from the ground. He was too embarrassed to look the Jedi in the eye. "I should have been looking…"  
His apology was cut short by the Jedi.

"Master eh?" The Jedi chuckled, laughing. "I like the sound of that…"

"That voice…" Revan thought. "Oh no… Force, it can't be…"

He looked up slowly, afraid of what he might see.

It was.

He didn't know whether he was more mortified because he had just bumped into him, a very careless thing for an almost Knighted Jedi to do, or because he had just called _Malak _Master… something he couldn't see happening in a thousand years.

He stopped laughing when he noticed who had bumped into him.  
"Revan?" Malak asked, surprised to see the young Jedi.

"Malak…" Revan nodded as he smiled.

"Revan!" Malak exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"When did you get back?"

Revan laughed. "I face the trials tomorrow…"

Malak's jaw fell off. (A/N: xP)

After a few seconds, he regained enough composure to speak.

"Trials Revan!" He exclaimed. "But you've only been gone for about four years!"

Revan stared at him, a slight look of confusion on his face.

Malak continued to speak. "Force Revan, your only twenty-two…"

"Amazing…" He said, shaking his head. "Truly amazing…"

Revan gave him a grin. "Yeah Malak?" He challanged. "What's so amazing about that?"  
Malak ignored him, and instead replied with a grin of his own.

"Wait till Bastila hears about this."

The grin on Revan's face disappeared as fast as it had come when he remembered the main reason he had come here for.

"Bastila?" He asked. "She's…She's still here?"

"Of course Revan," Malak replied. "She's training under Master Kreia now…"

"Master Kreia?" Revan wondered silently. Master Kreia had been his first Master, the one to choose him as a padawan learner, way before Master Vandar had taken him under his guidance. She was the one he always went to whenever he felt the need to discuss current events, and the one he confided in. He still thought of her as his mentor, even after all these years. He should go find her...  
He had important questions that needed her answers and guidance...Bastila would have to wait...

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Malak's hand being waved in front of his face and his questioning voice.

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Who?" Revan asked. "Master Kreia?"

"No…" Malak's voice was low and quiet, as if he was getting ready to tell Revan a great secret.

"Listen, Bastila's been…I don't know, depressed? Ever since you left." He said. "She's been throwing herself completely in her studies."

He continued. "Granted, she's just about on her way to becoming one hell of a Jedi, but…" He trailed off, trying to think of a way to say it.

Revan looked confused.

Malak spoke up again. "She's lost that spark you know Revan? Ever since you left, she's just been…" He looked at him, thinking of a better way to rephrase.

"I think she's turning into one of _them_…" He said, with a slight smirk on his face.

Revan smiled, knowing Malak, he was referring to the stuffiness of the Jedi Masters.

"How would _you_ know?" he asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice. Secretly however, he was kind of happy that Bastila had missed him.

Malak groaned. "I've known her for as long as you have Revan."  
"Princess Bastila thinks that I'm just as smart as a Bantha, but even _I_ can tell when something's bothering her." He explained. "Besides, I can tell that she was sad you just left without so much as agoodbye _and_ I think she lost her sense of humor." He looked at Revan with a smile on his face. "All your hard work down the fresher."

Revan laughed. "Since when did Princess there ever have a _sense of humor_?"

The smile left Malak's face and became more serious.

"Well Revan, I doubt that when _you_ snuck up to her and tried to scare her while on a mission, she neverforced pushed you into a pile of _Kinrath Poo Doo _now did she?" He retorted.

Revan was near tears, laughing. He managed to gasp out between breaths. "That's...what you get...when you mess...with her royal...highness...you big Wookie."

"Nerf-hearder." Retorted Malak, mock glaring at the man that was a good three inches shorter then him.

Both Jedi became quiet, taking his own time to reflect on his feelings upon seeing one another again after close to four long years.

Malak was the first to move. He smiled, and brought his arm around Revan's shoulder. "It's good to have you back my friend."

Revan looked at Malak. "It's been good to see you too."

"You really _should_ go find her before you have to start your trials tomorrow." Malak said, his tone serious. "I think she'd be glad to see you again."

"Would she?" He silently asked himself.

It was as if Malak could read his mind.

"Don't worry, she'll be glad to see you, Force, I bet you she'll even forget about that little bet you two made." He smirked.  
"You know, the one _you_ skipped out of when you lost?" He added.

Revan rolled his eyes, groaning as he gave Malak a not so mock shove and continued his explorations around the Enclave.

"You're going to find her?" Malak called outto him.

Revan looked over his shoulder to look back at the young Knight. "Yeah, but I need to find someone first."

Malak raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but I think you should go find her first…"  
He looked at him.

"It was good seeing you again Revan."

Revansaid nothing, but smiled and nodded as he turned around to look for his old Master.

His obligations had changed when he heard that she was here.  
He had much to talk and ask her about, especially about the rumors he had heard of the Mandalorians. He needed, no _had to_ know if they were true.

"Bastila has to wait..." he thought sadly. Truth be told though, he was some what scared of seeing her again. But he just _had_ to tell her before he left again...  
He didn't want to miss her this time.

But chances were, he'd probably find Bastila somewhere with Master Kreia somewhere. After all she was learning under her…

He smiled as he started to run around, looking for Master Kreia.  
He was going to kill two Shyracks with one lightsaber swing, as simple as that.  
He just hoped his lightsaber didn't run out of power...

>>

Chapter three done! Sorry I haven't updated. I had a cold so was too tired.  
Anyways, this fic is almost over :I Only about two chapters left.

R and R :)

Until next time…


	4. Influence

Tinuviel Undomiel: You rock! Thanks a lot for reviewing! (You were the only one, but it's ok! I'm just glad someone read it and actually reviewed. lol xP)

Sith Lord Darth Saboteur: Yes, it's actually possible he'll be in (or atleast mentioned) in the next chapter. :)

The Mad Dragon: If you are reading this, just wanted to say glad you didn't stop and that I'm looking forward to it.

Well, on with the story...

Chapter 4 part one: Influence

The young man ran through the halls once more, dodging from place to place, trying to avoid the obstacles in his way. After a series of astutely thought out maneuvers his goal was in sight. He ran straight towards the Jedi Master stopping just before reaching the old Master, his ignited lightsaber inches away from the hood of the Master's cloak.

He smiled as he de-activated his lightsaber and panted a little, breathing deeply in success.

"Very good…" He heard the older woman say after he had caught his breath.

"I see you have improved greatly young one, since the last time I saw you." She continued, her back still facing him.

Even though he could not see her face, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was proud of him, proud at how far he had come since the day she had taken him in as a Padawan learner.

He bowed, and thanked her. "Master Kreia, it is good to see you again."

The old Master turned around, smiling. "And it is good to see you as well my old Padawan."

She looked at him, carefully looking him over.

He had grown so much, both mentally and physically. He was strong…very strong. The force flowed through him stronger then any Jedi she had ever met. She believed him to be the one…

She would have to consult with his present Master Vandar, to see if she could undertake the role of the young man's Master once more.

Revan had to stop the feelings of happiness that he feltupon seeing his old Master again when he reminded himself why he was here. He needed to know if the rumors were true…

"Master…"

"Yes?" She replied, watching the young man lower his head down, she could feel his uncertainty. He was silent.

"Yes?" She asked again, trying to pry his thoughts from him. "Did you need something answered young one?"

Finally he answered, though hesitantly.

"During my travels…I…I heard rumors…" he mumbled. He lifted his gaze up from the ground, which it had previously been fixed upon, and his eyes met with hers. She could see the confusion and fear of finding out the answers to his questions…

She could also see a faint glint of anger within the young man's eyes.

She said nothing, but continued to look at him, her expressionless face urging him to continue on.

He sighed loudly, letting out all his frustrations and worries he had bottled up within himself for the past four years finally be confronted and acknowledged.

"The Mandalorians are starting to attack the Republic are they not?" He asked, his voice eerily calm and collected. "There is going to be war…isn't there Master?" He asked sadly.

Kreia could tell where the sadness was coming from. Revan, in all his years never liked to resort to violence. He was more of the charismatic type, always using his head and quick tongue to solve quarrels, completely the opposite to his friend Malak. He was the calm collected one, while Malak was brash and impulsive, his ego too large. Malak was always getting the two in trouble when they were younger. Revansupported his friend, always following him,though it had always been clear he was greatly stronger then the older boy.

She looked at Revan and nodded.

"Well, who is there to fight for the Republic?" Revan asked. "Will the Jedi aid them?"

Kreia shook her head still looking at the young Padawan, searching his mind, trying to read the emotions radiating from him.

_Sadness? Disappointment?_

"Typical feelings…" She thought.

Something new sparked her interest. She could feel what he was feeling through the Force, and she felt emotions radiating from him that was no longer that of a Jedi, but instead those of normal human emotions, emotions that she could use to her advantage.

_Discontentment, Anger, Fear…_

Kreia smiled inwardly. This would be perfect. If she could persuade Revan to use his power and skills in war against the Mandalorians, to lead,the Republic would truly win. The council would finally recognize Revan as the chosen one the ancient scriptures had spoken of, and she would finally get her revenge on the Mandalorians.

Mandalorians. She hated them…

They had killed everyone, left none surviving. She had been lucky, at only five years; she was the only one small enough to hide in the supply cache. The Mandalorians would certainly have killed her had not that one brave Jedi come and rescue her. The Jedi took her in and trained her in the ways of the Jedi. Telling her to forget the things that had happened, that revenge was not the way; that fear, anger, and hatred led to the dark side…and that _that_, was far worse then death itself.

But she couldn't forget. She couldn't forget everything that had happened. Her parents's screams as the monsters cut through them with their blades and the way her brother was lying on the floor at an odd angle…dead. No, she couldn't forget the screams of the villagers that rang out into the night, and the horrible laughter that rang out into the night...  
No…

She herself, now weakened with age would not be able to fight the beasts, but perhaps Revan could.

"Yes…" She thought, "After so long, I will finally be able to get my revenge…"

Revan's voice brought her back to the surroundings of the Enclave.

"Master…" Revan said, his voice sad. "Why will they not go?"

"Because they are afraid…" She replied,filling his head with half-truths. The Jedi wern't afraid, though to anyoneelse, they would appear to be. No, the realreason was that they knew war would harden. War would leave scars. War would kill.  
Asecondof doubt flickered within her mind. She would have to sacrifice young Revan, the boy she had practically raised from childhood to get her revenge...  
"No." She told herself. "It's for theinnocent people...the monstersmust be stopped..." She argued with her concience, lying to herself."Not for revenge...I am a Jedi, I do not have such thoughts..."

She won.

"They do not want to get involved with the Republic's problems…they do not want to fight for the matters do not concern them." She continued, more lies.

"But if the Jedi do not help, the Republic will have no chance!" He exclaimed, believing every word his old Master told him. "Someone must do something!"  
His eyes burned with emotion.

Kreia's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She said. "You Revan, _you_ can lead...Go."

"Me?" Revan asked, unbelieving, regretting his earlier words. Theyhad beensaid without much thought from him, too caught up with the moment. Now Master Kreia's words rang clearly within his mind.

"Yes Revan, you are ready."

"Master…" He said sadly. "But I do not want to fight…"

"But you have to Revan." Kreia pressed on. "You have to do what's right, you have to do what the Council is afraid of."

"But who am I to doubt the Council?" He asked. "I am just a padawan…"

"Think of all the innocent people that will die Revan…"

Revan looked down, defeated.

"What does the Jedi in you tell you to do Revan?" Kreia asked.

"That I should listen to the Council…and do nothing…"

Kreia smiled. She could hear the doubt in his voice as he said those lastwords.

"And what does your heart tell you to do?"

"To fight…" He replied voice determined. "For what is right."

"Good." She said. "I will undertake the position to guide you again Revan."

"You?" He asked "But what about…"

"Master Vandar?" She finished saying for him. "I shall talk to him."

"I will train you…you _must_ be ready."

Doubt crept into his mind.

"I don't want to fight Master…" He repeated. He was going to do everything in his power to stop them, but hoped that War wouldn't be needed. War was wrong...but would it be justified for something right?

"The Mandalorians are beasts Revan, understand that."  
"You are the Republic's only hope Revan." She said, reassuring him. "If you do not fight them, no one will be able too."

"You are the strongest Jedi I have ever met. You _are_ able."

"I…" He started to say, but was cut off by the zealous Master.

"_Millions_ and _Millions_ of innocent lives can be spared on _your_ decision Revan…But do not worry about it now young one, we shall continue this discussion after your trials tomorrow."

Revan could argue no more. Master Kreia was right; _He_ had to do what was right…even if it meant defying the Council...

He pushed those thoughts of War behind him, saving them for another day. Today he had to prepare himself for his Trials. He was going to reflect on the situation later, after he was knighted tomorrow. It would still take months to gather up an army. He still had time to think…  
He needed someone's opinion...  
He needed _hers_.  
Now it was even more important that he found her...

He bowed towards Master Kreia and left the room.

Hisdecisions now would be based on her answers...

Bastila Shan.

To be continued...

>>

A/N: Sorry I got lazy…so I'm going to cut this chapter in to two sections heh…so still one and a half parts left. xP  
Read and Review! They'll be much appreciated (also will help me write the last parts faster) lol:)

Must finish! (wanna get back to Kyros Orion but this is sucking out all my imagination lol, so must finish first!)

Until next time…


	5. The Price of War

A/N: Yes! Almost done! And thanks for all the great reviews!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Just wanted to say that I love your fic (can't review again to give say on how great an idea it was, so this'll have to do xP) and that I hope you like this chap, and for you to update soon!

Nerwen Aldarion: I'm glad you like my fics! Can't wait to read your Kotor story, the summary has got me hooked already :D And you know what? Maybe after I finish 'Kyros Orion' I can come back to this and continue on, I mean, I already have some idea on what would happen, I just need the time and effort to carry it out. But of course that's a big maybe xP It depends on my time, or lack of. lol 

Oh boy, here comes the long one xP (yes, I take my time to answer everything so bleh! Lol, don't worry, the chapter's starting soon, right after this one :P)

Summ: Thanks for all your feedback! ) Gosh, I know! I space everything and do all the right punctuations (I don't like to mess up xP) but when I upload it, the stupid thing _always_ gets messed up! (Even **IF** I use word x.x) **sigh **I'll just have to go over it more carefully after I upload it to then I guess, lol. And another thing, In my opinion, I believe that Revan himself wanted to go to war and all that other stuff, but I just wanted to be different in this fic. It was to show that maybe Revan, when he was younger, was different from the image that other fics gave him, that he was completely different from _Darth_ Revan, that the dark side corrupted him when he used his blade to strike someone in hatred for the first time, and that maybe he fell to the dark side due to Kreia (sort of like Anakin xP) instead of him WANTING to you know? It lets people see Revan in a different way ya? (My message is to show that the dark side can REALLY change a person, it changes a person so much, that a person consumed by the dark side becomes the _complete opposite_ of who they once were. lol) So technically your view of Revan fits in perfectly. After that first 'kill' he slowly craves for more and more power, ultimately turning him into _Darth Revan_.

Boy, this is getting long; so to quickly reply to the rest of your great review…

Malak is also older then Revan to show that he is so much stronger then him force wise, that when it came to age, it didn't matter who was older. (I sort of got the idea for Malak to be older from other fics too, just for the record of course xP) And yes, it sort of was written quickly, as you could tell from the A/N, I got lazy xP but for the record Kreia DID say that they will continue their discussion later, AFTER Revan's trials xP

All in all thanks for reviewing :D

Wow, now THAT was long lol. Well, without further adieu (don't know if I said it right xP) here's Chapter four and a half…

Chapter four and a half: The Price of War

>>

She breathed deeply, enjoying the calm and serenity that always flowed through her when she meditated. She had enjoyed meditating, here in the same spot under the great tree even when she was younger. She thought of the happiness she found when she meditated here. This place was special; it had been apart of her childhood, just as important to her as _he_ was…

The thoughts of her childhood slowly drifted off towards thoughts of Revan, the boy and best friend that she secretly had a crush on when she was younger. It had been a time when things were easier, when she still hadn't fully understood the Jedi code.

Emotions are dangerous… 

She sighed. He was someone she _didn't_ want to be thinking about, especially now when she had to be focused on her training.

She was a Jedi, she told herself.  
Jedi did not have such feelings; they were above that she tried convincing herself, a part of her _almost _believed.  
Yet, she couldn't help wondering where her childhood friend was and how he was doing…

Great, her concentration had been broken yet again…She should be meditating, not day dreaming of impossible things.

She groaned out loud, quite loudly. "I can't do this anymore…"

"I'm going to go out of the Enclave for a walk." She thought, eyes closed, still sitting cross-legged on the floor, back turned away from the entrance, the same position she had always meditated in.

_Revan had taught her how to…_

Yes, a walk would be best for her now, she'd be able to clear her mind and have a good three hours time to catch the sun before it set.

"Besides," She thought, "There isn't anything else much left for me to do here."  
She was done training for the day.

"Do what?" A voice asked.

Her eyes instantly snapped open.

That voice…it was different, a little deeper then the one she once knew, but yet, at the same time it was the same, it still had the slight hint of mischief that she could always hear.

Still…it was _impossible_, why would he be back?

She was afraid to turn her gaze towards the entrance, afraid of finding nothing.

Perhaps it _was_ nothing, just her mind playing tricks on her. After all, she had been thinking about him a lot lately. Maybe under all the pressures of her training, and the desire to see her best friend again, she had finally cracked. So, keeping this in mind, she did what any sensible padawan in her situation would have done. She promptly ignored it.  
_The force was messing with her…_

That was the only logical explanation, other then he really HAD returned, or she had simply gone nutty.

"What? Not even a 'Hi, it's good to see you?' Bast?" The voice chuckled. "I mean, it **has** been four years…"

She finally gathered enough courage and turned around, sure that her ears were not deceiving her.

The young man standing in front of the entrance, leaning against the doorframe, the same way he always did whilst she was training finally confirmed that her ears and heart weren't deceiving her.

It really _was_ him.

He was taller now; about six foot one from the looks of it. Defiantly towering compared to her five foot three. His hair was longer now too, shaggy and un-even (think Anakin, Ep. III), different from his usual clean cut hair. Yet he still had his padawan braid perfectly tied up and well kept on the side of his head. It had grown in length, up to his chest now. It certainly had been a long time…

She sighed inwardly.  
So Revan was back, after all these years.  
A small smile appeared from the corners of her lips, just small enough so that he couldn't see it of course. She truly was glad to see her friend again.

Nonchalantly he leaned against the doorframe just as he had so many times before. Watching her, just as he had always done while she was training, guarding her. He straightened as he watched her get up from the ground and walk forward towards him. She embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm really glad your back Revan." She whispered against him, her head resting against his chest, leaning on him, simply enjoying the moment she had with him. She truly cared deeply for him.

"As a _friend_ of course…" Her mind reasoned. "Yes," She looked at him "Just as good friend."  
She released him and took a step back, smiling sweetly and happily.

Revan gave her a soft grin, his eyes saying everything for him. It was absolutely amazing, what Bastila could do for him, simply by being there.

His problems had all disappeared; Mandalorians, the Council, Kreia…It all didn't matter as long as she was with him.

"Guess she doesn't care bout my sudden disappearance." He grinned inwardly. He was certainly relieved.

"OR maybe she's just so happy to see me again she doesn't care bout me leaving suddenly and not telling her at all." He smiled, his head getting to big. "I'm just _that_ important." He laughed within his mind.  
"Maybe I-" He began to form up of a way to ask her, but was snapped out of thought by the feeling of Bastila's palm meeting with his face with a loud smack, and the stinging pain that was flowing across his cheek.

Bastila had just slapped him! It wasn't one of those mock slaps that he had gotten almost every day from her when they were joking around, No! _This_ was the kind of slap that she would usually be giving to Malak for his incessant teasing!

"I've just been Malak-slapped!" He thought, not paying attention to what Bastila was yelling about. He was too shocked; "What did I do?" He asked himself. "One minute she was overjoyed to see me, and now this!"

"I'll NEVER have that girl figured out…" He groaned. "Or maybe it's not _just _her, maybe EVERY female in the galaxy is like this." He gasped. "Wonder if Master Vandar ever had any-"

He was suddenly brought out of his deep, very _important_ thoughts by another slap from Bastila. It was _slightly_ softer this time though, but still hurt like hell.

"Revan! Are you even listening?" Her tone exasperated and annoyed.

"Owww!" The soon to be Jedi Knight whined. "Bast! That _HURT_!"

"What did you do THAT for?" He asked rubbing his sore cheek.

Anger flashed within Bastila's eyes.

"Well that's what you get Revan!" She practically yelled. "You just…Left! No word, not even a simple data-pad telling me where you were…nothing! For four years Revan! Four!" She held up four fingers to help stress her point.

He could only look at her helplessly. "Best to let her finish…" He thought. "Wouldn't want another slap."

She continued yelling at him as he continued rubbing his still sore cheek.

"And, and, and now! You just show up!" She exclaimed. "I…I…wait." She stopped in her tracks as something very important dawned to her.

"Just why _ARE_ you here?"

"I came to see you?" He smiled sheepishly.

Oddly enough however, it really _WAS_ why he entered the Enclave in the first place, because truth be told, he had completely forgotten about Malak; he didn't need to come to the Enclave, his trials were being held somewhere else, something to do with caves?  
He remembered Master Vandar telling him, but of course he had forgotten. So yes, technically, he told himself, he _WAS_ telling the truth.

"Of course," He thought. "Bastilla would _never_ believe me."

He looked at her.

She was glaring at him, which probably meant that she didn't believe him.

He groaned. "Might as well tell her the other part of it." He thought.

"Well…" He started. "There_ IS _one other thing…which means that the part about seeing you was true." He grinned happily at her.

She just looked annoyed and sighed. "Just spit it out already Revan."

"I face the trials tomorrow."

It only took Bastila a second to truly comprehend what she had just heard before she forgot that she was mad at him and embraced him in a caring hug once more.

"That's wonderful Revan!" She exclaimed, happy for her friend.

"Exactly!" He said joyfully. "That's why I came to see you! I mean, I figured you'd be so happy to see me and after hearing my good news, you'd forget about me leaving you for four years." He smiled at her, trying his best to convince her.

He failed.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "How could _ANYONE _forget what _YOU_ did?" She glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much I-" She caught herself just in time. "I mean they…I mean." She groaned loudly in frustration.

She didn't even bother finishing her sentence; she just shut her mouth and glared at him.

He knew he had hurt her a lot, and he felt horrible for it.

"I'm sorry Bast." He said.

She didn't reply; she was too busy pretending to not hear him. She turned her back on him once again and stared at the ground.

He ran around her and stopped at the other side. Facing her, he crouched down and looked upward. As soon as Bastila lifted her head, he shot up, standing tall.

"I'm verrrrrrrrrry sorry Basti." He said. "Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese forgive me?" He smiled sweetly, fluttering his eyes and grinning stupidly. (Yes I know, I can't imagine either, lol, but he's begging for forgiveness here people! Yes, even the great Revan has to beg sometimes, especially with Bastila. lol)

Even though Bastila was still glaring at him, a small grin emerged from the corners of her mouth.

He could tell she was trying really hard not to laugh.  
Finally at the end, after a minute of waiting, he succeeded.  
She burst out laughing, then mock glared at him.

"I don't like you."

Revan smiled stupidly.

"I like you too." He grinned.

Bastila just stuck her tongue out at him.

It was just like old times…

The two young Jedi were quiet, a comfortable silence filling the room as the two childhood friends simply stared at each other, basking in the presence of one another, simply remembering.

Until the voices of their Masters snapped them out of their little world.

"Ahh, Young Revan, there you are."  
Revan turned his head to his side and was greeted by the sight of Masters Vandar and Kreia walking up towards him.

He bowed.

"Hello Masters."

"Revan." Kreia acknowledged him. Looking to his side, she saw the unmistakable form of Bastila Shan as she bowed and greeted them the same as Revan had.

"Ahh, I see you have found my young padawan." She observed.

He nodded.

Kreia smiled, "Good. I would like you to spar with her, train with her once more before your trials."

Both padawans looked at the old Master, giving her a surprised stare.

"I agree," Master Vandar spoke up. "It would be good for you Revan, to get some training in before your trials tomorrow."

"Yes," Agreed Kreia. She looked at Bastila. "You yourself will be taking the trials young one, in the future."

"But-" Bastila started to retort, but was cut off by the Master.

"No, you will be ready…soon though." She continued. "But for now, test yourself." She looked at Revan, "Test each other…"

"Master Kreia is right young padawans." Vandar interrupted. "This will be good training for you both. To test the limits the other has."

"Besides," He looked at them. "You two will be able to catch up, see how one much the other has improved during the four years apart."

His eyes shined. "It will do you both good."

With that, he turned to leave, Master Kreia by his side. They continued discussing the problems concerning the Mandalorians, and of Revan, while the two padawans, unaware of what their Master's were bickering about, simply stared at each other. Both unsure of what to say or do, talking was one thing, but sparring?

Revan spoke up first.

"Heh…so Bast, It'll be like old times." He grinned happily. "I'll even let you win this time." He said, testing to see if Bastila had forgotten of their little challenge from all those years ago. If she did, then he was in for a lecture of a lifetime, but if she didn't, well…

Revan's smile grew bigger.

When Bastila heard what the cocky Jedi had just had gotten the nerve to say, the smile that was previously upon her face disappeared, and was replaced by a surprised scowl. Then she proceeded to yell at him.

"_Let_ me" She exclaimed. "Need I remind you that I won by my own skills?"

"What are you talking about?" Revan laughed.

Bastila gasped. "Do you not remember how I won Revan?" She asked.

Revan gave her an innocent look. "I'm sorry Basti, but I seem to have forgotten you ever winning that last sparring match 'challenge'."

She rolled her eyes, sending him a glare that meant 'I'm going to kill you if you don't stop being so childish.'

"Fine." He sighed. "Ruin my fun why don't you." He groaned.

"I'll admit it, you won last time…" He smiled, grinning brightly. "It wasn't really fair so…lets just redo that whole thing, K Bast?"

"Why?" She asked. "I won last time, so you need to do whatever I say for a whole day!" "And since your leaving tomorrow at night, guess which newly made Knight will have to follow the orders of a Padawan?" She grinned evilly.

Revan chuckled nervously. "Well it has been a long time… so, ahem, since we have to train anyways, let's just redo it k?" He smiled, trying to get his way.

Bastila groaned. "He'll never stop until I agree."

"Grr…this is SO like Revan! That stupid nerf-hearder…" She thought. "I swear, it's like he's using mind control to get his way..."

She glared at him.

In response, he just smiled even more brightly, knowing that he was about to win.

"Fine, it'll just give me a chance to beat you again!"  
She grinned. "_THIS _time you won't escape from your 'loser's punishment'!"

Revan, too happy that she obliged, chose to ignore her little comment. He simply hugged her tightly. "Thanks Bast!" He exclaimed. "You're the best!"

Bastila just rolled her eyes.

"I've already agreed Revan, no need to suck up anymore…"

"Heh…" He smiled sheepishly. "Alright…now lets go."

He took her arm and dragged her towards the middle of the room where they always trained.

"Get ready to lose Basty…" He thought, grinning.

>>

"No…"

"But why?" Kreia asked. "I've trained him before."

"You still have Bastila."

"Bastila?" She exclaimed. "She is already almost ready for the trials, just a few more years, years that can be completed under the guidance of you."

"Revan's Master will be Master Vrook Kreia, not you." He said. "I will train Bastila, leaving you free to take on another Padawan learner."

"There is no one else." She sighed.

"Young Sion (look! Sith Lord Darth Saboteur, He's mentioned! Lol just like I promised, the young version of him anyways xP) has shown amazing improvements during his last lessons," He said. "You should consider him for training."

"I must train _Revan_, Vandar." She exclaimed. "He's the chosen one! He needs _my_ guidance!"

He looked at her oddly. "The prophecy?" He asked. "You believe young Revan to be the one the prophecy speaks of?"

She nodded.

"Impossible…" He said, shaking his head. "I have been his Master, friend and mentor now for the past four years." He looked at her.

"That boy has too much arrogance and poor judgment, he can be rash and impulsive at times." He continued. "It is true that he is the strongest Jedi I have ever known, he has progressed far beyond anyone his age should. But if he truly is the 'Chosen one' then it is of the utmost importance that Vrook be his Master. He will help guide him. I believe that young Bastila shall play her part in Revan's life as well. She too possesses a strong strength in the Force, a fine example of a Jedi. I am sure that with her influence and help, perhaps should he ever begin to waver, she shall help him stay on the path of light."

"Why Vrook though?" She asked. "We have the same experiences, the same teachings. Why do you not let _me_ train Revan?"

"Because Kreia," Vandar sighed. "I am unsure whether or not you will be able to keep Revan from falling to the Dark side, something that if happens, will sure to doom us all."

Kreia looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her. "We are all vulnerable to the Dark side Kreia, " He said. "Even myself and Master Vrook, the other wise Council leaders, But you…" He sighed. "I am unsure of whether you will be able to remain a Master anymore."

He looked at her. "Your future is clouded."

Kreia looked confused, her eyes darkened as she half glared at the shorter Master.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Your thoughts betray you." He continued. "Your…your need for revenge is clouding your better judgment, you are unable to let go of the past…"

He looked at her grimly. "Revenge is that of the Dark side Kreia, you know just as well as I do."

"I feel that you are unable to keep Revan on the path of light." His face grew dark. "Your influence with him, your control over his decisions, might just be the very thing to turn him…"

Kreia knew that he was referring to the Mandalorians, the unavoidable war that was soon coming. They had been arguing about it for the past three hours, ever since she had first suggested Revan lead the fight against the monsters.

"Revan _will_ fight."

Master Vandar glared at her. "No, I forbid it."

"We must do something!" She exclaimed. "Revan can make a difference! He can aid the Republic! The Jedi can help!"

Vandar sighed sadly.

"You know as well as I do why we do not fight Kreia," He said. "The dangers of the Dark side will be even greater in battle."

"Men, and women become heartless warriors when they are the ones to bring death and destruction…"

"But The Republic can win the war under Revan's command!" She exclaimed, trying her best to persuade him to change his decision.

"At what cost?" Master Vandar snapped. "Revan's innocence? Perhaps even his life?"

"War can do _terrible_ things to a person Kreia." He argued. "What is the cost of war Kreia?" He asked. "The unecessary death of thousands of Jedi perhaps? _Revan's_ death?"

He sighed, the argument taking a great toll on him. Why couldn't she _see_?

"I feel that it is due to _your_ influence and persuasion Kreia,that Revan feels this strongly against the Council's decisions."  
"We shall leave the Republic's problems alone, it is best we wait for the Republic to _ask_ for our aid first. And when the time comes we shall go, but not a moment too soon." He reasoned.

"But it might be too late by then!" Kreia exclaimed. "Revan can-"

He cut her off.

"You may as well be condemning the boy you claim to care for to a life of death and destruction." He snarled. "If he falls, it will be a fate _worse_ then death!" He exclaimed, trying to get Kreia to reconsider by using her love for the boy to snap her back to reality. What she was suggesting was absolutely beyond reason!

Kreia's face simply hardened, as did her heart.

"If that is the case." She thought, making sure her mental walls were up and protecting her thoughts from Vandar. "So be it…"

She bowed to Master Vandar, her eyes looked to the side as to not meet with his. It was obvious to him that she did not want to talk anymore. So he let her be.

She turned around and walked towards the door, her long brown cloak flowing behind her feet. She was done talking, done reasoning. If the other Council members were not going to support her, she would have to rally up the other Jedi herself.

After Revan's trials tomorrow, she was going to take him and leave; If he refused, then she would simply make him see the light. It didn't matter, he was going to go with her...shestill had MUCH to teach him.  
She would come back secretly to persuade other and more Jedi. Revan was the most important one now; He was the Key to it all.

She smiled.

"Those beasts will soon understand the meaning of fear, and I will finally get my long awaited revenge…"

>>

Whoot! Done :D lol. Please review if you're reading this! It'll definitely make my day :)

Next chapter,Revan and Bastila willonce again spar and the winner shall be determined! Who will win?

Find out in the next chapter!

Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy, it was tough. xP

Well, until next time…


	6. Once More with Feeling

Summ: Hey, started reading your Fic, doing a great job by the way lol. I haven't finished reading it though xP.

Thanks for all the great reviews :D

Well, here's chapter five... :)

>>

Chapter 5: Once More with Feeling

>>

"Ready Bast?"  
"Just hurry up bantha brains."  
"Wow gee Basti…Aren't _you_ a happy bubbly bunch of laughter today." He teased.  
"Shut up Skywalker." (sorry, sorry! please don't hurt me! xP)  
"Yes ma'am…"

>>

The two young Jedi got into their positions and faced each other, both alert and ready to strike at any time.  
He made the first move.

He came at her fast, his lightsaber in his hand, humming with each powerful swing. She dogged them easily, taking a jump back to avoid them; she landed on her feet a few feet away from him.

He just rolled his eyes. "No fair Bast."

"Missed me." She smirked. ("Missed me, now you gotta kiss me." lol just kidding, though I'd like to see Revan's reaction to THAT :P)

"To slow Revan…"  
Suddenly, she charged at him, her double bladed lightsaber becoming a blur of gold as she ran towards him.

"Wait, wha-" He didn't even have the time to finish his sentence, let alone complete a thought as Bastila's lightsaber came just within inches of his face, the only thing between the two, keeping Bastila from rearranging his oh so _dashing_ features, was his own lightsaber quickly brought up to prevent the attack from actually causing him damage. Even though both lightsabers were on low intensity, it still would have hurt like hell…

Thank the Force for his quick reflexes…

He was doing ok, holding his own against her attack, when an invisible force suddenly pushed him backwards.

"Wha-Wait!" He exclaimed, landing on the floor...hard.  
He couldn't help but let out a loud "Oomph!"  
The impact with the ground had knocked the wind out of him. He gazed stupidly upward, somewhat stunned for a moment.  
The next thing he saw was the tip of Bastila's golden lightsaber blade pointed an inch away from him, aimed directly at his throat.

He knew that Bastila had won.  
He groaned.  
"Great, that's one for spoiled Jedi princess, and zero for me." He muttered, making sure it was said soft enough to escape Bastila's ears.

The very next thing he noticed was her proud form standing over him, looking down and smiling the smile that she always had on whenever she won.  
It was her 'I'm better then you Revan so ha!' smile.

Oh how he hated it, half because it always meant that he lost, and half because he couldn't wipe the silly smile of her face because he really _had_ lost…life wasn't fair.  
He had half the mind to trip her, making her fall onto the floor besides him, but thought against it. He wasn't a youngling anymore, a _Jedi Knight_…well, _almost_, didn't use the Force for such childish reasons…

But if Bastila kept looking at him like that, testing his patience, he'd _definitely_ reconsider.  
He smirked, chuckling slightly at the thought.  
She'd be on the floor right next to him faster then she could say 'Spoiled.'

He turned his attention away from his musings and back to what had just happened. He wasn't about to let her win the round that easily. He enjoyed making it hard for her; it was just one of the great pleasures in life for him.

"Ahh, come on Bast, no Force powers!" He exclaimed. "I didn't even know that we could!"  
Bastila just smiled. "Too bad Revan, this is _war_."  
Revan groaned. "Fine…"  
He smiled brightly at her through his clenched teeth.  
_She wants war? Ok, I'll give her war…_

Bastila just raised an eyebrow.  
_What is he thinking of now?_

He got up and dusted himself off. "Ready for round-number two _Princess_?" He smirked, his eyes lighting up as he flashed her a goofy grin.

Bastila just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a quick sweeping motion.  
Revan never knew what hit him.

She smiled, satisfied as the rather loud 'BOOM' echoed throughout the room.  
The room wasn't even silent for half a second before a loud "OW! BASTILA!" broke the peace, just like she knew it would.

It never took him long to respond.

She simply turned around, her back facing him and ignored it, rolling her eyes.  
He could be such a youngling sometimes…  
He really should have known what would happened if he messed with her. Ooh how she _despised_ that name with a fury!

After taking a breath, she turned around and was greeted by the sight of a _very_ annoyed and furious Revan.

He glared at her, rubbing his head. "That REALLY hurt."  
She just gave him an innocent look in response, smiling sweetly at him.

Revan rolled his eyes.  
"Grr…come on Bast, let's go." He said, walking past her in a hurry, getting into his fighting position. He looked directly into her eyes and warned her. "And no Force powers Bastila." He said, his tone completely serious as if he was lecturing her.

Bastila just stared at him, mouth opened, dumfounded. _He_ was lecturing _her_?

Never, in all her eighteen years of life, had she ever seen Revan, king of Bantha's without a smirk, or idiotic grin on his face for less then a second.  
This was amazing!  
She was so amazed, she was barely able to hear the words coming out of his mouth, let alone actually pay _attention_ to them.

Revan knew she wasn't listening, so he stopped talking the moment her eyes got that far away look she usually got whenever Malak started boasting about himself.

Sighing, he pleaded with her.

"Please Bastila?" He grimaced, having to resort to begging.  
It was NOT his idea of getting his way, but desperate times calls for desperate measures…  
"No Force powers Bast…ok?"

Bastila rolled her eyes.  
She couldn't see why Revan didn't like to fight using the Force. He was actually very strong in the Force; able to do amazing things that other Jedi twice his age wouldn't be able to do in a million years.  
She couldn't see why he made such a big deal of it.

"Ahh wait…yes I do." She laughed within her mind. "He's STILL sore about that…"  
Her mind drifted off for a moment, back to the past.

Revan wasn't always the powerful Jedi that he was today, and he _certainly _hadn't been the great Force wielder that he was now, as a child.  
He and another youngling, Matthias, was always trying to beat one another. Whether it was over studies, saber combat, or even Force powers, they were always in competition with each other.

She laughed, remembering what had happened with Revan that had caused him to have such a strong dislike of using Force powers when dueling. How he had come to considered them 'cheating' and 'unfair.'

>>

Practically the whole Academy was there, cheering on either Revan or Matthias, supporting the one they thought was going to win the duel between the two. Revan had power and strength on his side while Matthias had both power and the Force.  
Revan, being the Guardian that everyone knew he was destined to become hadn't exactly trained on his force powers that much, at least not as much as his opponent had.  
He had a good start, using sheer power and strength to get Matthias quickly on defense, but when he was about to win, Matthias used Force Pull on young Revan, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face into the ground, therefore shattering his pride and damaging his lightsaber, which had slipped out of his grip as he fell.  
Needless to say, Revan had lost the dual.  
It was the most humiliating ordeal he had to go through, not to mention the stern lecturing he had gotten from Master Kreia afterwards…  
Of course, the fact that Revan _hated_ losing didn't help much either.

>>

She smiled, shaking her head at something that had happened so long ago having such a great affect on Revan's fighting technique. He didn't like using the Force that much, in favor of doing all that he could with a lightsaber before reverting to the use the Force to aid him in a battle.

"Bast…" A voice mumbled her name through clenched teeth. "Ok?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts the sound of Revan's annoyed voice. She could tell he was getting impatient with her…better respond.

Rolling her eyes, she faced him and replied exasperatedly. "_Fine _Revan, you big bantha."

She didn't give him a chance to respond to her little insult as she smiled at him and got into her fighting position. "I'll play by your rules for now." She smirked "Try to beat me like that this time will you?"

Revan smiled as he held his lightsaber firmer in his hand, ready to use it at any moment. "No problem Basti."

>>

"Ok, this was it." Revan thought, as he rolled backwards and jumped back onto the ground, getting backin his fighting position after dodging one of Bastila's deadly attacks for the third time.

Hewasn't getting anywhere. "No more fooling around, I'm going to end this right now."

They had been dueling for quite a while now, both of them more than a match for the other. They were once again tied, Revan had won twice as had Bastila, this was the one to decide the winner...

Revan was determined to change the outcome this time; he wasn't going to lose, not like the duel they had four years ago.

He charged at Bastila's smiling form, his lightsaber held out high, preparing to swing at her.

Bastila smiled as she saw Revan come towards her,going in for the attack. She brought her double-bladed lightsaber up to her shoulders, ready to defend against her friend's attack.  
Her ground faltered a little at the intensity of his blow as it struck her lightsaber, but she still blocked it nonetheless.  
However, she was unsuccessful at stifling the small, "Oomph!" that escaped her lips at the impact and silently cursed when she knew that Revan had heard.

"Getting tired eh Bast?" Revan smirked, panting, obviously exhausted from his last attack.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "Of course not Revan." She stuck out her tongue out at his smiling form. "You're the one that's tired…besides, even if I was, I wouldn't show it." She smiled sweetly at Revan, whilst her body was screaming at her to take a break from their training.

>>

Neither of the two stubborn Jedi would admit that they were worn out and tired. Both wanted to beat the other. Neither would quit until the other either gave up or lost. That was how headstrong and pompous they were.

All of a sudden, Bastila sprung to life and swung at the young Jedi. Revan, sensing her attack, brought up his lightsaber at the same time, blocking Bastila's lethal attack.

"You will not win Revan!" She yelled as she swung her blade, aimed directly at him.

He brought his dark blue blade up just in time to block her attack. A loud "Hiss." Was heard throughout the room as her golden blade hit the midsection of his, the two powerful blades meeting with great force.

Revan laughed, smirking at her. "Close there Bast, _almost_ got me."  
His grin grew even wider at the look of frustration that filled up Bastila's features.

She refused to draw back, using her whole body weight as she leaned against her blade, putting more force on the attack.  
She was able to hold his blade for a moment until Revan decided that he had had enough of this.

Using his fast, quick as lightning reflexes, he bent down and swung his leg around hers, locking their legs together.  
Twisting slightly, Bastila's surprised yelp was heard through out the room as she fell onto the ground.

Revan saw the perfect opportunity to be the victor in their little duel…he just needed his lightsaber. It had fallen out of his grip when he dropped to the ground to trip the young padawan princess.  
He looked around the room, and after quickly locating the fallen item he swiftly dashed towards it.  
After retrieving it, he quickly rolled back towards Bastila's laying form.

The force of her fall must have left her stunned, it was the perfect time for him to strike, but he had to do something first.

>>

She had hit the floor, hard. Luckily however, not hard enough to do any damage, but she was sure that she'd be feeling it in the morning. I guess that's what happens when you decide to train with Revan…  
_Force…where was Revan?_

Bastila sat up as fast as she could, feeling for her lightsaber.

It wasn't there.  
_Sith-Spit!_

She looked around the room, frantically searching for any signs of her weapon. She needed it fast; Revan would probably attack at any moment. She knew him well enough to know that he never passed up an opportunity to win.

She heard something move, but before she could even get up from the ground and get into a position to defend herself from him, Revan leapt on top of her, standing above her triumphantly, his lightsaber ignited and ready to strike.

He grinned. "Looking for this Bast?"  
He asked as he twirled her lightsaber with his other hand, teasing her.

"You!" Bastila exclaimed angrily. "Give my back my lightsaber!"  
Revan grinned even wider. "Nope."  
He looked straight into her bright blue eyes with his own dark brown ones. "Looks like I won thi-"  
Before he could finish his victory speech, he was down, face flat on the ground.

Bastila had seen her chance to escape from under him while he was distracted. She quickly grabbed both his legs and pulled, tripping Revan.

Her lightsaber fell from his grip, but before she could get up to retrieve it, Revan grabbed her leg and jumped on top of her.  
She was trapped under him by his weight.

"Ahem!" He mock coughed. "As I was saying…"  
He grinned happily at her. "Looks like I won this Bast."

Bastila rolled her eyes.

"Guess he really did win…" She thought grudgingly.

They just laid there in that position for a few seconds, no one moved.

Bastila was the first to spring to life.  
"Now…will you get off?" She practically shouted at him. Unfortunately, he must have still been daydreaming about his victory because he didn't respond to her at all.

Revan was lost in his own world.  
_Should I tell her now?_

Bastila was about to push Revan off when he smiled timidly at her. "Heh…sorry Bast." He muttered softly, still staring at her.

She could feel her cheeks slowly turning pink under his stare. She never should have agreed to this, it was just like last time all over again, except this time he had won…and this time he was the one on top and...she was trapped under his gaze.  
Something flickered in his eyes as he took a deep breath.

She gasped.  
_Was it love?_

"Bastila…I…" Revan started timidly.

He swallowed, struggling to get the words out. "I…think…"

Bastila stayed silent, as she closed her eyes, trying to block out Revan's voice.  
Her thoughts were racing. _Don't say you love me, please don't, don't say it Revan! Please…we can't!_

The moment his lips brushed against hers, she couldn't think, all her worries and doubts were brushed aside as she hugged him closer, as if on instinct.

He drew back, calmly and smiling.

Bastila stared at him, mouth open, dumbfounded, confusion showing on her features. _What had she just done?_

"I love you Bastila…"  
There, he had said it. Finally after four years of waiting, ever since that day, the last time he had saw her. Since the first time he realized that he loved her.  
He didn't dare move.  
He just stared at her, desperately hoping for her response, silently pleading to the Force that it would be something he would be glad to hear.

Bastila was still in shock, battling within herself.

"No!" Her mind screamed at her, the Jedi in her telling her to push him away and run…but she couldn't. No, for because her heart was telling her that it was right. That they had a destiny together…

That she loved him.

But she couldn't…it was not that of the Jedi to have such feelings; they weren't allowed.  
Her heart battled with the Jedi in her, but in the end all her years of teachings and the Jedi Code won out.  
She couldn't love him…even though she already did.

"Revan I…" She sighed sadly as her eyes met his. She saw the hope shining brightly in her good friend. Oh how she wanted to tell him, to tell him her feelings, to tell him that she loved him…but she couldn't do that.  
_A Jedi does not know love…_

"Heh, yeah Bast?" Revan asked nervously.

She sighed, looking at her friend one last time, she proceeded to break his heart and in doing so, breaking her own as well.

"Enough of this foolishness Revan…" She whispered sadly. Just loud enough for him to hear, pushing him away as she got up from the ground.  
"I'm sorry…"

Revan, dumbstruck by her words, could not do anything but allow her to push him aside. He sat on the floor, confusion in his eyes.

She couldn't look at him anymore.  
Turning around, her back facing him, she headed out the door, muttering a soft. "I can't…"

Revan jumped out of the stupor he was in and rushed after her, before she could leave the room.  
He grabbed her arm and swung her around, facing him.

She let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Then tell me you don't love me Bastila…" Revan pleaded. "I just want to hear those words from you, then I'll go…"

Bastila stayed silent, looking into his dark eyes. She couldn't say it…  
She _did_ love him, with all her heart.

She hated the Council at that moment, she hated the Code, and she hated Revan.  
Only he could make her feel this way, only he could make her feel love…  
Only _he _could make her doubt the teachings of the Jedi, the wisdom of the Council...

Love was something the Code and her duties as a Jedi did not allow of. She had to lie to him, had to live a lie...she couldn't tell him the truth.  
But she couldn't bring herself to say that she didn't love him either…

Looking at him with pain filling her eyes, she did the only thing she could do.  
She turned her face away from him, to escape his penetrating gaze into her soul.

"I knew it…" Revan sneered angrily out of pain. "You can't even look me in the eyes…"

He sighed.

He knew she loved him, he just _knew_.  
He wasn't about to give up…no, not without trying.  
"Come with me Bastila." He offered. "Please."

She was shocked.  
What did he want her to do?

"We can leave this place, get out of here."Revan smiled hopefully. "We can go to a place, far from here, far from the Council, from the Jedi…" His voice fell to a whisper. "From the Mandalorians…"  
He looked into her eyes, his soul pleading.  
"We can have a life together…"

Bastila's heart leapt with joy involuntarily, on instinct.  
She wanted that, everything that he had just said, she really did…  
Nothing could make her feel safer than to be loved by him.  
But she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.  
She wouldn't, _couldn't_ allow it.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Revan, please…don't make this hard for the both of us."  
"Your about to become a Knight Revan!" She exclaimed happily. "It's fantastic, _amazing_ that someone as young has you reached Knighthood at this age…" She tried to smile, failing miserably.  
"Don't give that all up for me." She whispered.

Revan's heart sank. "Bastila…"

Bastila breathed in deeply, her resolve final.  
She had to hurt him.  
She had to say the words that he needed to hear, as much as it pained her heart to do so.

"I…don't."

Revan was confused. "What?"

"I…don't love you…" Bastila replied, her voice shaking.  
The Jedi in her applauded her determinacy and loyalty to the Council, but her heart wept.

Revan sighed, defeated. His grip around her arms lessened, letting her go.  
He smirked weakly. "Sure you don't Bast…"

Bastila nodded slightly.

Revan leaned closer to her, looking straight into her dark blue eyes. "Your thoughts betray you young Padawan…" He whispered, smiling bitter-sweetly at her as he tried to mock the Council.

She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him for one last time as he kissed her forehead gently. A few tears streamed down her cheek. "I'm sorry Revan…" She whispered, as she hugged him tightly.

"So am I Bast…" He replied, hugging her back. "So am I…"

Bastila tiptoed and leaned up towards him, kissing his cheek before escaping out of his grasp.  
She walked out the training chamber, running as fast as she could once she was out of his sight; her tears were streaming down freely now, wetting her cheeks.

But she didn't care.

She had to go, go somewhere to meditate…and fast. The emotions within her were threatening to consume her if she didn't control them.  
_There is no emotion. _

"But there is no peace as well…" She thought bitterly. "At least, not without Revan…"

>>

Revan stood in the empty training-chamber alone, brooding.  
There was nothing left for him here now…

Bastila was the only reason that kept him from battle...but now battle seemed to be his only choice, his only destiny.  
He had been willing to give up everything for her...  
He sighed as he walked out of the training chamber and headed towards his own resting chambers.  
He had to meditate and get ready for his trials. Then tomorrow, he would seek out his old Master and they would head out and prepare…for war.

>>

_A dark hooded figure ignited his lightsaber, the blood red glow accenting the monstrous patterns on the towering man's mask. He turned to face her, about to attack her.  
She frantically searched for her lightsaber, but it was nowhere to be found. The Sith monster laughed in an inhumanly voice, taunting her as he held up her lightsaber and crushed it with lightning force, reducing her mighty weapon into crumbling debris.  
He lunged at her._

_She screamed as the Sith lord brought his dark crimson lightsaber down towards her, the deadly beam of light aimed at her head._

_She closed her eyes, wincing as she braced herself for the impact._

_But it never came._

_She opened her eyes, a bright blue light was between her and the Sith lord's weapon, keeping her safe._

_She let her gaze drift to her right slightly, her eyes widening as she saw who had saved her._

_Revan. _

"_Go! Bastila!" He exclaimed. "I'll hold him off…" He yelled through clenched teeth. She could tell that he was doing everything in his power to keep the Sith Lord's lightsaber from cutting through his own._

_Revan released the grip he had on his lightsaber from his left hand and made a pushing gesture, Force pushing the Sith Lord a few feet away from them, enough to get Bastila to a safer area._

"_Come on Bast!" Revan yelled, pushing her forward, toward an opening. "We have to-"_

_Suddenly, the Sith Lord grabbed Revan. Picking him up with his gloved hands he threw the unsuspecting Jedi onto a high platform where he landed, coughing blood.  
_"_Bastard…" Revan thought as he stood up, using the Force to summon his lightsaber back into his hand._

_The Sith Lord's eyes glared at Bastila. "I'll be back…" He said in a wicked tone before Force-Jumping to where the ready and waiting Revan was._

_Bastila couldn't move. She was stuck, her eyes glued on the battle between the one she loved and the Sith monster.  
__Her heart missed a beat as she watched the Sith Lord embed his lightsaber into Revan's chest, his choked gasp and as his last words past through his lips. "Bastila…"_

_The Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber, cackling as he watched Revan's body fall limp onto the metallic floor through his Sith mask._

"_No!" Bastila screamed, falling to her knees, the tears running down her face as she watched the scene play out before her again in her mind._

"_I never got to tell him…" She sobbed. "He never knew that I loved him…" She whispered._

_She looked up through her tear soaked eyes.  
__Andstared straight into the eyes of evil._

"_Your mine…"  
__He brought his lightsaber down at her.  
__This time, there was no one to save her. _

_Revan was gone forever._

_>>_

Bastila shot up from her bed, panting. Her whole forehead was soaked with sweat…her heart racing.

"Was it a vision?" She wondered. "Was the Force trying to tell me something?"  
That was it.

The dream had finally broken her resolve.  
She was too afraid of losing him.

No matter what tomorrow, after he was Knighted, she was going to tell him that she loved him.  
She needed him to hear it, and no one, not even the Council was going to stop her.

"Tomorrow…" She thought as she drifted back to sleep, the thoughts of Revan kept the nightmares at bay.

>>

Revan looked back one last time at the Enclave through the casement of the ship.  
There had been a change of plans, and Master Kreia had come to him a few hours just before his trials and Knighting ceremony began, warning him that they had to leave…  
Immediately.

She had spoken, so he had followed.  
He didn't care; he felt no regret for leaving before the trials. There was nothing left for him there anyways.

He sighed, still staring at the Jedi Enclave, which was getting smaller and smaller as the ship flew deeper into space.

"Revan, come here…"  
He closed his eyes as he heard his Master calling him…  
He blocked out the sound of Kreia's voice, his mind only focused on one thing.

_Bastila._

He would always love her; he knew that…no matter what, there would be a part of him that cared for her.  
And deep down inside of him, he knew that she loved him too.  
If only their lives were different…  
Their _destinies_ different…

"Revan!"  
He groaned as his Master's voice penetrated through his thoughts once more.

He opened his eyes and looked one last time at the now minuscule Enclave, the only home he had ever known.  
"Goodbye Bastila…" He whispered as he turned away from the windowpane and turned his attention back to his Master.

This was the beginning of his destiny, and he could do nothing but accept it.  
But of course, he was never one to give up easily.  
He was going to see Bastila again, he was sure of it.

This was only the beginning...

>>

A/N: The end!  
Don't forget to Review and tell me what you thought :D (Just please don't yell at me for making Revan's last name Skywalker, i'm sorry! xP There was just nothing else to do! Very un-original of me I know...I feel awful lol)  
But still, heck, It wouldn't surprise me if his last name really WAS Skywalker, I'll tell you that :P

Well, that's it.  
Hope you enjoyed, until next time…


End file.
